


[Fire Emblem: Fates - Supports Extended] Beruka - Conquest Path

by Es_Novels



Series: [Fire Emblem: Fates - Supports Extended] [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Friendly, Canon Related, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Spoilers, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Novels/pseuds/Es_Novels
Summary: Corrin had no other choice.How could he betray the family that raised him, the family that loved him despite his origins.This was the best choice he could make... and like all choices it came with its consequences but Corrin's spirit will not falter...he has to set everything right, he needs to, for both Nohr and Hoshido.Yet even in war, he found and forged bonds. Respect, mercy, and friendship...he even found love amidst the fog of war.[Timeline] Post Chapter 10-Unhappy Reunion.
Relationships: Belka | Beruka/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: [Fire Emblem: Fates - Supports Extended] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932994
Kudos: 12





	1. C Support - A bad but warm first impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Based on C Support Dialogue  
> Chapter 2 - Based on B Support Dialogue  
> Chapter 3 - Based on A Support Dialogue [Includes 2 Other Supports]  
> Chapter 4 - Prologue to Chapter 5/ S Support [Based on Canon Compliant HC and Other Supports]  
> Chapter 5 - Based on S Support Dialogue - Climax  
> Chapter 6 - Based on S Support Dialogue - Head Canon Heavy  
> Chapter 7 - Based on the final moments of S Support Dialogue [S+ Support]  
> Chapter 8 - Based on Married Dialogue [S++ Support]
> 
> Writing the Support Dialogues into a story format that will incorporate them into the main storyline. I will also try as hard as possible to make it canon friendly.  
> I will be also using the Canon Dialogue in the game trying as hard as possible not to change what was originally written. I would be only adding more dialogue to give it more life. I suggest reading this while also reading/watching the support dialogue for extra immersion! I will also indicate in the chapter where the Support Dialogue Starts if you ever want to read it that way. Have fun and Enjoy!

The battle at Port Dia took a toll on everyone, especially Corrin. Not only did he have to strike down his own brother, Takumi once again, but also learn that he has been branded as a traitor among his brother's retainers and probably all of Hoshido.

Camilla suggests that they stay at Port Dia for a while to regain composure and allow everyone to rest in the meantime but Corrin introduces them to Lilith who explains that they could rest in a much safer space than some inn at Port Dia. Lights flash around everyone and they are magically transported.

Corrin returns to the Astral Plane along with everyone.

Camilla and her retainers, Beruka and Selena, are awestruck that they had just been transported from Port Dia to an unknown but mesmerizing location.

"Amazing right? When Big Brother first brought us here I thought we got transported to another world," said Elise as she happily jumps in front of the baffled trio.

"You're not exactly wrong there, Elise. The Astral Plane exists in a separate realm, so this is technically a different world." Corrin added as he slowly approaches them.

"Oh, I know! Let's go take a bath together, Big Sister! The hot springs are sooo relaxing." Elise playfully grabs Camilla by the hands and looks at her with her usual puppy eyes. 

"Oh, alright. A hot bath is something I really need after a sweaty excursion on the battlefield. Why don't you join us, Corrin?" Camilla gives him a playful look, smiling at Corrin

"Yeah! Yeah! It'll be more fun with the three of us there! Join us, Big Brother!" Elise added as she grabs Corrin by his hand, giving him the same look, she gave Camilla.

"O-oh, did you hear that? My stomach just growled. Thanks for the offer but I'm rather famished after that battle, so I'll be heading towards the Mess Hall now." Corrin slips his hand away from Elise's grasp as he power walks away.

"Awww, Big Brother got away but you'll still join me right Big Sis?" 

"Of course, Elise. Care to join us, Beruka? Selena?" Camilla turns toward her retainers.

"If it pleases Lady Camilla, I would gladly join and enjoy a nice refreshing bath." said Selena.

"I'm sorry Lady Camilla but I have to respectfully decline. I would like to clean and repair my weapons to get them ready for the upcoming battle." said Beruka.

"Oh, that's alright Beruka, we will go on ahead why don't you follow Corrin towards the Mess Hall and get yourself something to eat as you repair your arsenal."

Camilla and Selena follow Elise as she happily skips toward the Hot Springs.

\----

Corrin grabs a bowl and heads toward the counter. Effie oversees dinner tonight, he's confident enough in her cooking skill but he's more worried if she has cooked enough to feed everyone **especially** herself.

"Lord Corrin, Welcome! Tonight we're serving Meat Stew with a daring flair, Felicia provided me a recipe used by her tribe and it turned out great! Maybe too great... Would you like to have some? " said Effie as she spots Corrin's approach.

"Ah that would be great but please serve the people in front of me first" said Corrin who was standing behind Niles, Silas, Mozu, and Odin respectively.

"Nonsense! A lord as great as you should not wait in line, my fell hand even agrees that you should go ahead and that in itself is a great feat to tame my dark power with just your mere presence!" said Odin as he grabs his wrist as if something was indeed trying to come out of his hand. 

"I don't mind Corrin; you can go on ahead." said Silas.

"I don't mind either Lord Corrin, after all you've done for me this is the least I could do." Mozu added.

Niles just looks back towards Corrin and gives him a smirk implying that it was fine to cut in front.

"It's alright everyone, it wouldn't be lordly of me to cut in front of all of you. I don't mind waiting for my fill." Corrin responded.

"Lord Corrin! Your title of the kind prince befits you entirely! If I had not sworn loyalty to my Great Lord Leo. You would have been the second-best choice!" said Odin as he dramatically points towards Corrin. 

With everyone pleased and happy at Corrin’s display of humility they happily obliged to Corrin's wishes. After serving both Niles and Silas, Effie asks Mozu to wait for a while as she grabs the second pot from the kitchen. 

As Corrin blankly stares at his empty wooden bowl he remembers what had transpired at Port Dia, being called a Nohrian pig and especially a traitor. The words ingrained themselves into the deepest recesses of his mind. As his vision started to darken, the doors to the Mess Hall ever so slightly open.

Beruka tries to quietly enter but the bulky door was attached to a brass bell from the inside and even her slight movements still gave it a faint ring. Faint enough for Corrin to hear and notice, helping him snap out of his dark trance. 

He turns toward the door, spotting Beruka, who looks back at him. Corrin gives her a warm smile but Beruka just stares at him with her perfect poker face. After a few seconds, she respectfully bows and walks away from the somewhat awkward situation.

Corrin, confused at Beruka's reaction, decides to follow her movements with his eyes and spots her take a seat at the dark corner of the Mess Hall, which was rather dimly lit.

Beruka places down a leather roll that contained an assortment of knives, oils, lacquers, and different colored rags. She grabs her sheathed ax and places it beside the leather roll.

Beruka was a bit hungry but decided to wait for the line to disperse to avoid conversations especially after that awkward exchange with Corrin.

She carefully unrolls the leather case flat onto the table and grabs a small jar of lacquer and its respective wiping cloth. She grabs her ax and unsheathes the weapon placing it horizontally, blade side away from her.

As Beruka continued preparing her maintenance kit she feels a small chill, as if someone were staring at her, she looks up and catches Corrin staring before quickly glancing away.

Beruka pays no mind and resumes her repairs to avoid any confrontation. 

Corrin having been caught looks sternly forward but still giving obvious glances towards Beruka.

He was amazed that a girl of her stature could lift an Iron Axe of that size and even more was that she had the complete set of tools to care for such a weapon. Also found it odd as to why he looked away from her as soon as their eyes met.

Having focused on Beruka, Corrin had completely forgotten that he was next up in line and that Effie was calling out to him.

"Lord Corrin! Hello? Lord Corrin!" Effie yells out.

Corrin snaps back, finally noticing Effie.

"I'm sorry, Effie. My mind was somewhere else... Oh. here's my plate, could you hold onto it for a second while I grab a bowl for Beruka."

Corrin hands his empty bowl to Effie and walks back towards where the clean plates and bowls were laid out.

Grabbing a single bowl, Corrin heads back and hands Effie the second bowl. 

"You are truly kind, Lord Corrin. You truly care about those around you. No wonder Prince Xander and the others rushed to save you as soon they heard you were taken."

Effie grabs a ladle full of Meat Stew and fills up the second bowl.

"Thank you, Effie. You are kind yourself for saying so but I'm really just doing what I feel is right."

"And that is why we stand behind you Lord Corrin, I think I can speak for everyone on that matter." Effie added as she hands over two bowls full of Daring Meat Stew.

"Thank you again, Effie. For the stew and the compliment." said Corrin giving Effie a smile before heading towards the table where Beruka was seated.

\---- C Support Dialogue Starts---

"Hello, Beruka. What are you up to?" said Corrin, placing down the two bowls of stew.

"..."

Beruka responds with silence.

"...Beruka ?"

"It is obvious. I'm repairing my weapon" said Beruka as she continues to wipe the blade of her ax.

"Oh. Right. I suppose that is obvious." 

Silence fills their conversation.

"By the way, I brought you something to eat. Shall we eat together? Oh! wait there, let me get you a damp towel to wipe with your hands with."

"That will be unnecessary, Lord Corrin. So please leave me to my- " before Beruka could even refuse or finish her sentence Corrin was already walking away towards the counter.

Corrin comes back with a plate that holds a damp rag and hands it to Beruka.

"..."

Beruka stares at the plate and then towards Corrin.

"..."

Corrin stares back.

"...Thank you, Lord Corrin. Although please refrain yourself from such acts in the future."

Beruka reluctantly grabs the plate from Corrin.

Beruka closes the jar and places it back into the roll along with the wiping cloth. The small assassin grabs the large iron ax by the base and easily lifts it to sheathe it. Corrin follows her movements, still amazed by the fact that she could easily lift the ax with one hand given her stature. 

Beruka grabs the damp towel and begins to wipe her hands and as soon as she finished, Corrin slides her the second bowl of stew and a wooden spoon. Beruka once again stares at him before reluctantly accepting.

They both begin to eat in awkward silence.

After a few minutes pass, Corrin tries to stir up a conversation.

"You know, I very much admire the care which you treat your weapons. Which reminds me- just today. I saw you on the battlefield-"

"State your business. Quickly." Beruka cuts Corrin off.

"Huh? I don't really have any "business." I just thought it would be nice to chat." said Corrin, confused towards the sudden hostility.

"Why?" Beruka asks.

"Do I need a reason?" Corrin responds.

"If you do not have business, do not speak to me" said Beruka coldly staring at Corrin dead in the eyes.

Corrin responds with eyes that of sadness rather than disappointment or offense.

"...Beruka"

Corrin grabs his bowl and utensil and slowly stands up.

"Very well. I'm sorry for bothering you." said Corrin as he bows his head.

"Thank you. I'll never understand how people enjoy such meaningless chatter." said Beruka, taking another spoonful of stew.

Though his attempts of lightening the mood backfired, seeing Beruka enjoying her meal gave Corrin some comfort, assuring him that his act of kindness was welcomed.

"Well.. I guess I'd say it's because people want to get to know one another" said Corrin, lifting his head to face Beruka.

"Even now, I feel I've gotten to know you just a little bit better." Corrin added, giving Beruka another warm smile.

Beruka stops eating and stares at Corrin, now more confused than before.

"Why do you feel the need to get to know me?" Beruka asks.

"Because I'd like for us to be friends." said Corrin with utmost confidence.

Beruka just looks Corrin dead in the eye once again.

"Why?" Beruka asks.

The question caught Corrin off guard.

"I...ah...I don't know. It sounds nice?" said Corrin

"You are strange." Beruka comments as she grabs hold of her spoon, taking another spoonful.

Corrin notices that her dead stare somewhat lightened up and the aura around them felt warmer now.

"May I continue to eat now?" Beruka asked.

"S-sure. Sorry to bother you."

Corrin sits back down and smiles to himself.

"Maybe we can talk about this some other time..." said Corrin as he continues to eat his own meal.

Beruka did not reject him outright but responds with silence and the two enjoyed the meat stew in awkward but warm silence.

\---- Corrin and Beruka attained support level **_C_**. ----


	2. B Support - Stop it! You don't need to know me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a week had passed since the battle at Port Dia and Corrin's army suffered yet another obstacle at Notre Sagresse.
> 
> Hinoka and her troops had taken the Rainbow Sage hostage and holed themselves up in the Sevenfold Sanctuary.
> 
> Corrin managed to push Hinoka back, attain the Grim Yato and capture Notre Sagresse for Nohr.
> 
> But it came at a very heavy price the life of the Rainbow Sage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is heavily based on Corrin's degrading mental health and thus focuses on his perspective and he gets much more "screen time."
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, it took me a lot of introspecting to get the scenes to feel right and connect with the story. I'm super proud in how things turned out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter !

Corrin returns to the Astral Plane alongside everyone. Exhausted both mentally and physically, he forgets to warn their new ally, Kaze, that they were going to be magically teleported to another realm.

To Kaze's further surprise, when they did get transported, everyone acted as if nothing happened and walked down the platform to the strange realm's buildings. It was as if he was the strange one for acting so surprised.

Luckily, Elise and Silas were quick to explain and Kaze has somewhat gotten the gist of the situation. They had also informed him that everyone has decided to help around the place and has their respective jobs or tasks they do for the day. Kaze politely asked if there was something he could do to help as well. Silas asks Kaze to help stock up the armory with him and the two walk off towards the building leaving Elise, Camilla, and Corrin on the platform.

Camilla and Elise both look at the distraught Corrin who has been staring blankly into the Crystal Ball just to the right of the throne.

"Corrin, darling. Are you alright?" asked Camilla placing her hand on Corrin's shoulder.

Corrin flinches at her touch and instinctively steps away.

"Oh yes! I'm fine… I'm sorry Camilla. I was just lost in thought." said Corrin giving Camilla a forced smile.

"Are you sure, Big Brother? You don't look so good." said Elise.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Elise, Camilla." replied Corrin as he pats Elise on the head.

"I'm just exhausted is all, I'll go on ahead and rest in my room. If you need me for something just send Felicia to call me." added Corrin before walking down the platform.

"Cor-" before Elise could call out to Corrin, Camilla grabs her shoulder and stops her.

"I think it's best to leave him for now, Elise. Your brother needs some time to himself."

"But Corrin most definitely is not okay! He needs us more than ever!" yelled out Elise.

"I know, darling. and as much as I do love and want to help our dear little Corrin. We are the cause of his problems; we are going to end up tiring him even more if we do decide to console him. All we can do right now is hope that he'll be alright." Camilla said calmly.

Elise could not help but silently agree with her sister as they both look at Corrin walking farther away.

\----

Corrin opens the door to his private quarters and spots Felicia struggling to light the final candle of the chandelier.

"Felicia, You don't need to light it. I was thinking of having an early night today. Oh. and tell the person assigned in Mess Hall that they should give my portion of supper to someone else" said Corrin as he places down Yato on the table.

Felicia who luckily expected Corrin's arrival did not get surprised and fall flat off the stool she was stepping on.

"As you wish, Lord Corrin." said Felicia turning towards Corrin to greet him.

As soon as she faces him she notices that Corrin's eyes seem rather dull and devoid of their usual warmth

"If I may ask, are you alright Lord Corrin?" asked Felicia. 

"Yes I'm fine, Felicia. I'm just very tired. Thank you for preparing the room, you are excused." said Corrin, trying as hard not to sound cold.

Felicia bows and puts the stepping stool aside and excuses herself out without saying anything more. She knew that it was best to leave Corrin to himself.

As soon as Corrin finished changing garments, he lies down on his bed, letting out an exhausted sigh.

Corrin's mind was full of rushing thoughts. Exhausted as he is, Corrin still struggled to fall asleep or even relax.

How could he? After another grueling battle, after witnessing Hinoka's reaction as Azura and her own brother go against her with such determination. How could one close his eyes and feel calm?

"I'm so sorry, Hinoka..." Corrin silently whispered to himself.

Corrin knew that Hinoka did not feel just anger but she also felt far more betrayed than the time they fought on the border. Even after hearing that he inspired Kaze with his intentions and true goal, he was beginning to doubt himself if he really did make the right choice. 

His choices led him to another person's death. No matter how much the Sage had convinced him that his death was inevitable, Corrin couldn't help but blame himself for the old man's early demise.

What Corrin feared the most was that this won't be the last time someone else's life will be endangered because they had choose to stand with or against him.

Corrin's vision starts to darken yet again and this time it came with an overwhelming pressure upon his chest. With nothing to snap him out of his trance Corrin blacks out.

\----

After a few hours, Corrin wakes up heavily sweating.

“A nightmare? but it all seemed too surreal.” He thought to himself.

He had dreamt of that moment where he came close to killing Azura.

Dream nor nightmare wasn't the proper word to describe it; for everything that had played inside his mind was a memory of an act that he himself nearly committed. 

Overwhelmed with emotion and mental pressure, Corrin grabs a towel and decides to step out of his chambers.

It was already evening, midnight even. He doesn't see anyone outside, and the lights of the Mess Hall were out. Everyone was probably already asleep in their rooms. 

Corrin climbs down from his private quarters and decides to have a slow moonlit walk to take his mind off of everything, even just for a bit.

The cold breeze of the Astral Realm calmed his nerves, and the lunar light compliments it even further.

After a few minutes, Corrin could finally breathe calmly, this was just what he needed, at least for the meantime.

With his mood slightly improved, he let his eyes wander around, taking the quiet scenery.

Although it looked like he wasn't the only one enjoying the beautiful night. Corrin spots a figure sitting under a tree, a girl, more specifically Beruka; working on her weapon yet again.

Her short bangs swayed as the gentle breeze swept across her face and her sky-blue hair seemed to glow as the moonlight reflected off of it. Beruka looked mesmerizing under the Astral Moon but before Corrin could even realize what he just felt. Beruka notices him and their eyes meet.

They both stare at each other for some time and eventually, Beruka just resumes polishing her ax. 

Looking to continue their conversation from the other day, Corrin casually approaches Beruka.

\---- B Support Dialogue Starts---

"Working on your weapon again, Beruka?" asked Corrin, standing in front of Beruka.

"You again." said Beruka, sighing deeply.

Beruka had hoped that her cold demeanor had put Corrin off from further engaging in any future conversations with her, but it looked like she had to push him with a little bit more force.

"I suppose this is good timing. I need to discuss something with you."

Corrin who naively thought that his company was welcomed sits in front of Beruka with a big grin on his face.

"Really? You want to talk with me? About what?" asked Corrin, smiling radiantly.

"Our conversation the other day confirmed my hatred of conversations." said Beruka.

Corrin still misunderstanding the situation retains a smile.

"Yet you seemed to think it was a good thing, as it helped you "get to know" me." Beruka continued.

"What benefit do you think there is to be had in getting to know one another?" asked Beruka.

Corrin now getting the point that Beruka was not warming up to him, finally understands Beruka's intention. Refusing to give up, Corrin doubles down on what he had said the other day.

"As I said before, it's because I would like for us to be friends." Corrin responds confidently.

"Friends? Hmph." Beruka scoffs.

"These are the things people have said about me:"

" "Beruka is a monster. She does not feel. She is barely human." " 

" "Beruka is a peerless assassin. And there is a reason for that." "

"...Beruka, thats enou-" Corrin tries to interject

" "She'd murder her own mother if given the order." " Beruka continued.

" "She's a puppet. A sad, murderous little tool with no will of her own. " " Beruka looks towards Corrin expecting a horrified reaction or the usual look of disgust, she was used to it.

Yet Corrin's eyes were only filled with sadness, and more specifically those of sympathy. That look annoyed her, she wasn't asking for sympathy.

"...Beruka"

Corrin could only respond with her name.

Looking at the girl in front of him, he now only realized that other people had been through worse than him, who have seen and experienced their own hell.

He felt weak, here he was sulking over the death of a single life while Beruka had already experienced much more hardships, killed more people, and experienced more deaths than his entire lifetime. Yet she still stands and perseveres, ever loyal to her sister; Camilla, and ready to experience even more.

He admired Beruka's spirit, he wanted to tell her that, he needed to.

"Beruk-" 

"I do not tell you these things to defend myself against them."

Beruka had already anticipated Corrin's word of sympathy.

"I am telling you because they are accurate descriptions."

"Do you understand now what kind of person I am ?" asked Beruka as she meets Corrin’s eyes.

As Corrin gazed upon her eyes, he saw deep sadness welled up. Eyes that gave the same feeling he had just moments ago, wanting to break out but overwhelmed. Desperately trying to find an answer as to why things have become so. Blaming oneself over everything. They were the same, the only difference was that Beruka had suffered through so much more than he did. He felt a connection with her, which furthered his desire in getting to know her, and yet this newfound feeling left him speechless.

"..." He responded with nothing but silence.

Beruka had assumed that Corrin is now realizing the truth of who she truly is, so she continues to push him away. 

"I had a mentor who taught me how to kill. I returned the generosity with violence." 

"My mentor died by my hand. I did not hesitate even for a moment."

Corrin was just in the same predicament. His father ordered him to kill the Rainbow Sage, yet he couldn't, he even outright refused to do so but as Iago threatened him he had thought of doing it, not for his sake but for those around him.

He feared Iago would twist everything and put the blame on as many people as he could have but luckily the Sage arrived before he could continue the idea. He tossed away those thoughts but only now resurfaced when Beruka brought up repaying kindness with violence.

He was fortunate that the events transpired as it did, but he knew he could not say the same for Beruka. He wanted to know what drove Beruka to that point.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" asked Corrin readying himself.

"Why? What a foolish question. I was ordered to. Nothing more, nothing less." said Beruka.

 **They truly were one and the same** ; They shared the same fate but fate was not kind to Beruka, It gave her no choice and no one to save her from the consequences. Corrin at least knew the life of an assassin. His time at Hoshido and all those battles confirmed that it was either kill or be killed in this world.

This was the reason he wanted peace above all else, he wanted to change everything.

It was for the sake of those who have suffered and those who are suffering and especially for the future children of both Nohr and Hoshido. 

"..." 

Corrin was left speechless once more. It amazed him that the assurance he needed came from such a depressing conversation, but he was thankful to Beruka for opening up her past. What amazed him, even more, was the similarities they had despite their different upbringings.

"I hope this has been enlightening," said Beruka as she stands up grabbing her ax and it's sheathe. 

"No good will come of "getting to know me" better. " Beruka continued, sheathing her ax and finally picking up the jar of oil and the cloth she was using.

"Now, excuse me. Milord" Beruka walks away not giving Corrin the chance to respond to her.

But even if Corrin had time to, he couldn't find the words to properly respond.

He wanted to thank her, to tell her that he trusts her more than she thinks, and to tell her that he feels closer to her now.

"..." 

Corrin sat there alone, feeling both frustration and genuine happiness.

\---- Corrin and Beruka attained support level **_B_**. ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though Originally in the game the B Support Dialogue focuses on Beruka's personality and how other people see her. It found a great way in making it some sort of inspiration for Corrin to view everything in another light and give him another reason to fight.
> 
> I also found a great way to Segway the B Support dialogue to the A support which when I first read it in the game felt a little bit off, but with how the story progressed it felt more natural.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in the next one!


	3. A Support - Aversion to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of Hoshido had commenced.
> 
> With a few days time to themselves Corrin is now planning to deal with the situation with Beruka, who has been avoiding him ever since their last encounter.
> 
> Beruka now struggling to get her head around the new and old feelings she experiencing must confront it head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :(
> 
> Here is a long chapter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I recommend rereading the past chapters since the chapter references those. I also did some editing in the past chapter to make new and old readers have a more comfortable time reading, (I didn’t add anything only fixed typos and fixed some choppy grammar.)

Corrin has set foot on Hoshido once again; this time though, he is set to take these lands in the name of Nohr under the direct command of his father. 

Corrin was indeed planning to invade Hoshido although this was only a ruse to get his “father” into the Hoshido capital and have him sit on the throne and expose what he had truly become.

Corrin didn’t like the plan of spilling more blood in pursuit of what seemed like an easy task, in hindsight all he needed to do was just tell his siblings that their father wasn’t the man he used to be.

That something has taken over him and he has to be stricken down…

That they have to **kill** the father that raised them...

If he was to tell Xander or any of his siblings about this, he won’t blame them if they thought he was going a tad bit crazy. 

And so there was no other choice but to show them the truth and follow Azura’s suggestion.

His father had tasked him to lead the vanguard in the invasion of Hoshido. Corrin knew that he was still testing his loyalty. Seeing if Corrin would disobey his orders once more.

Corrin on the other hand experienced far too much in the past weeks; the massacre at Cheve, the gruesome deaths of Scarlet and her rebellion, and even more unnecessary deaths at Nestra. 

Corrin felt sick to his stomach whenever his mind went back to these events but it came with one benefit. It trained him to repress his emotions; his anger, frustration, and anguish. Giving him the power to face his father without emotion, and obeying his will without question.

To call such a thing a benefit was wrong in its own sense but this was yet another burden Corrin had to carry.

Even with all his doubts and his regrets here he stood on the beaches of Hoshido. 

There was no turning back now. 

He had to end this war with even more bloodshed. 

\----

It was going to take more than a few days for the whole vanguard battalion to arrive. Fortunately for them, everything was going smoothly, the Hoshidan troops that were defending the shores retreated further in, giving the initial force some leeway to properly settle. 

This was all thanks to Corrin's brothers; Leo, a tactical genius, and Xander, an amazing commander.

Even with the few troops they currently have, as long as they were with him. It would be hard for the Hoshidans to drive them back.

Now all they needed was to wait for the whole battalion to arrive in order to properly strategize a full-scale invasion.

\----

As they were finally settling in, Leo and Xander had called Corrin into the makeshift tents. 

Corrin walked inside and spotted his brothers discussing, over a map of Hoshido.

“No Xander, I think it would be best to wait for the WHOLE force to arrive, else we risk everything.” said Leo

“That may be the case but if we don’t act now, we will lose our momentum, we have already pushed the troops back further north. A small company is enough to spearhead through.” rebutted Xander.

As the two were discussing they turned to Corrin who was now assessing the map on the table.

“What do you think, little prince?” asked Xander.

Corrin wasn’t as learned as Leo in tactics of war or had the same experience as Xander but he agreed with Xander’s train of thought. 

“Xander is onto something, Leo. We should make a move now before Hoshido could organize and call their allies.” said Corrin.

“I’m glad our study sessions have proven to be beneficial to you, brother but war isn’t all about fighting. We have allies to call upon in this time of need.” said Leo, smirking as he pointed at the map a few ways east of their location.

“Mokushu is our ally?” asked Corrin

“The war between Nohr and Hoshido has been raging on for a long time. Don’t be surprised when the people you once called allies finally give up on you and change fealty to more favorable terms.” added Leo.

“I’ve been informed of that but I still think it’s best to move a small part of our onshore army.” said Xander.

“We could compromise; we send a message to our allies in Mokushu and once we receive a positive reply. We send an elite strike force to pave the way for the conquest.” said Leo.

The three agree on that plan and send a scouting team on the way.

“Now that everything is prepared for, how about we go to the Astral Plane?” said Leo.

Ever since Corrin took Leo into the Astral Plane, Leo was all too excited in studying everything about it. From its source, properties and especially finding ways into it without Lilith’s help.

“Alright, I’ll call Lilith and ask around if anyone wants to come with, although I think it’s best to leave some people behind so as to not arouse suspicion among the other soldiers. ” said Corrin.

“I’ll stay behind, someone has to keep order here and I’m sure your sisters would want to visit the hot springs as they usually do, so make sure to ask them.” said Xander.

“I will don't worry. I’ll call you when we're ready to go, Leo.” said Corrin as he left the tent.

Corrin couldn’t properly focus on anything. There was too much going inside his mind; on one side there was the whole invasion. The reinforcements are supposed to arrive in a few days. 

They have been successful in holding a steady ground against the small skirmishes Hoshido had been throwing at them but rumors of a large-scale assault were going around camp. 

The other side of Corrin’s mind was all too filled with his regrets. He did learn to repress emotion but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel those emotions deep inside. He felt like a caged animal, struggling to claw its way out of the steel cage. Sooner or later that animal would tire of exhaustion and Corrin feared that he was going to at any point in time.

He was amazed that he was still going strong despite everything.

He had his siblings to thank for that and more for Azura but there was another person he was thankful for.

That quiet conversation under the rays of the astral moon meant much more to Corrin.

When everything was falling apart; his spirit, his ideals, and his reasoning. She gave Corrin a fresh breath of air under his drowning sorrows. 

Corrin never figured out why out of everyone, even from his siblings, that his conversations with Beruka had the most impact on him.

Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn’t say the same for Beruka. She had been avoiding him ever since that fateful night. Whenever he would strike up a conversation with her, Beruka would find a way to excuse herself by either using Camilla or saying she was needed somewhere else.

Corrin assumed that the feeling of camaraderie and companionship was one-sided. As cliche as it is, he wanted to save her from her own abyss. 

Be the one that reaches out their hand even if the chasm of their sorrows was far too deep.

Because it was too late for the man he once called father…

No...That wasn’t it…

Corrin pondered as to why he wanted to do the same for Beruka. Why did he want to save her? He asked himself over and over.

It wasn’t regret for being too late to save his father. It wasn’t because he felt obligated to since Beruka had saved him from his own darkness. 

Indeed a part of it was because he thought of her as an important ally but it felt incomplete. It was as if that reason felt lacking in every sense.

Whenever he would meet Beruka’s eyes, either by chance or on the battlefield. He finds himself puzzled by all sorts of emotions. 

Since it was going to take at least a day or two for their allies to reply. This was the perfect chance to settle the situation with Beruka.

As Corrin walked along the campgrounds, completely forgetting that he had to ask around if anyone wanted to go to the Astral Plane, Laslow calls out to him.

\----Laslow and Corrin C Support start----

“Ah! If it isn’t the dashing Lord Corrin. Did you need something?” said Laslow moving to block Corrin’s path.

“Huh?” Corrin only now noticing Laslow 

“Oh! Were you not staring at me just now? I could have sworn you were.”

To Laslow, Corrin was indeed staring in his direction but alas his mind was somewhere else. 

“No, I was just walking by.” said Corrin

“Are you sure? How peculiar. I could have sworn I felt someone staring at me.” said Laslow still blocking Corrin’s path.

“Be that as it may, it wasn't me.” replied Corrin.

Even while talking to Laslow, Corrin was still in his own thoughts. He couldn’t shake the questions that boggled around his head.

“Perhaps I was mistaken. My apologies, milord. Anyways! Since we're both here, perhaps milord would like to join me for a bite?” asked Laslow.

Corrin wasn’t all too engaged in the conversation but a quick bite could do him some good. 

“Um, sure. I guess I have time.” Corrin replied.

Corrin had suddenly remembered his initial reason for walking around camp. He was about to ask everyone in his company if they wanted to go to the Astral Plane.

“Do you want to grab a bite in the Astr-” Before Corrin could ask him, Laslow cuts him off.

“You do?! That's wonderful news! With you there, the fair lasses in town are far less likely to flee from my advances!“ said Laslow.

There was indeed a small town west of the camp but it was far dangerous to leave alone and spend leisure time in an enemy’s town.

“On second thought, I think I'm busy. I have to do... not that.” said Corrin.

Laslow looks towards the ground and then towards his side.

“Ah, there you are. My dear old friend Rejection. How are you, old boy? I'm terrible as ever, thanks. Oh? No, I knew you'd be back—” as Laslow was doing his dramatic monologue, Corrin cuts him off.

“*ahem* Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way.” said Corrin as he slowly walks around Laslow.

“Hey! Not so fast! Life is full of twists and turns and unexpected happenings! We should approach each day as if it were our last— as for all we know it will be! “ said Laslow grabbing Corrin’s arm and then immediately letting go.

“Just think, tomorrow I could be spirited away—or worse! What if you never have an opportunity to see me again? Would you not give anything to then apologize for how you treated me?” Laslow added.

Laslow’s dramatic monologues could have annoyed Corrin to submit were it not for Laslow’s real intentions

“For not helping you harass those poor townswomen all day? No.” said Corrin as he massaged his temple.

“Fine, fine. I will relent... for now! 'Til our paths cross again, milord!” said Laslow dashing off to find another poor soul to convince.

“Phew. He's quite the character, isn't he” Corrin chuckled to himself.

\---- Corrin and Laslow attained support level C. ----

As Corrin continued walking, he couldn’t help but think about what Laslow had said.

It was true; they were indeed at war, they were constantly on the battlefield.

They could be overwhelmed, outnumbered, or outmaneuvered. A stray arrow could hit a vital spot and that would be it. 

Death’s fangs constantly lingered around everyone, not just Corrin himself.

This was true for the soldiers and the people who fight for both Hoshido and Nohr. 

The soldiers that fight these wars know for a fact that they could die any day. 

Even Corrin’s real siblings in Hoshido. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura…

Could he carry the burden of spilling their blood? Could he even land the final blow if it ever reaches that point?

They were his family…

They showed him nothing but kindness during his short stay in Hoshido.

Corrin was once again questioning his decisions. This time though, he had his newfound resolve. He successfully repressed them for the time being and before he could deal with his problems, he wanted to reach out to someone else, Beruka.

After all, what are allies for?

\----

Beruka was shutting herself inside Camilla’s tent, sharpening her weapons.

This wasn’t anything new since you could only see Beruka wander around camp if she was running an errand for Camilla or was on her way to get something to eat.

Beruka wasn’t a fan of training with others, and when she did go out to train. It would be a few hours before dawn. When everyone is asleep, even Xander.

There were a lot of reasons why Beruka preferred to shut herself in and yet another reason was added to that list; avoiding Corrin.

Ever since they shared a meal, Corrin would always start conversing with her… or at least tries to.

Whenever Corrin’s tries to get her attention or tries to talk with her. She would always, **ALWAYS** , find ways to avoid and get away from the situation.

She had assumed Corrin had already gotten the point that she doesn’t want to be “friends” and get to know each other better.

But even after that night, where she was so sure that she had pushed him away. Corrin kept trying to talk to her; be it in camp, during a journey, and even on the battlefield.

Beruka didn’t find Corrin annoying, she didn’t find conversing with him neither draining nor tedious. In fact, the first instance that they did have a somewhat long conversation was surprisingly pleasant.

It was indeed awkward and she was all too familiar with those kinds of situations but she felt comfortable around him. 

Maybe it was his usual aura of warm kindness, which was similar to her lady that she felt comfortable but even if it was so… she didn’t want anything to do with him other than following orders.

It was better that way...It always is and always will be.

It was fortunate that their next meeting came sooner after the first. Beruka was set in stone, to push Corrin away. She decided that night to give him a much colder approach but she ended up doing much more.

Beruka unconsciously told Corrin the things that bothered her deep inside, she even opened a few scenes of her “tragic” past to him.

She didn’t intend to go that far...but her feelings...the few feelings that were left inside her...it just came pouring out.

But no matter how much she feels, no matter how much she’s hurting it wouldn’t show; there were no tears and no pain in her voice. 

An emotionless doll...that is what she has become.

She had already accepted those words and embalmed them into her mind. 

Yet as much as she wants to push people away, to push Corrin away. He keeps coming back.

Was it because he felt sad for her? Words of sympathy? or was it to ridicule her? 

No...Corrin wasn’t like that.

How does she even know that? A gut feeling perhaps?

Everything feels so overwhelming, these emotions that stir her up feel so...

“I don’t want to think about this anymore,” said Beruka under her breath.

As Beruka was putting away her whetstone, Camilla entered the tent.

“Beruka, darling. We shall be heading towards the Astral Plane for a dip in the hot springs once night falls, care to join us?” asked Camilla.

“Is that an order, my lady?” asked Beruka.

Camilla turned to Beruka and sighed.

“I don’t want to leave my cute little retainer behind and it would please me if you came.” 

“If it pleases my lady then I shall accompany her.”

“That’s perfect! I do hope you can still join us in the baths after your talk” said Camilla as she readies her usual bathroom essentials. 

“Pardon me, my lady. What talk?” asked Beruka.

“Oh! Corrin told me he had something important to discuss with you.”

Beruka loses her grip on the sheath of her ax in surprise, luckily she catches it before it even drops a few inches from her grasp.

“He didn’t tell me what about and it pains me so to know that my dear brother and darling retainer are keeping secrets from me but I’m also glad you two are getting along.” added Camilla.

“But thank you for being there for Corrin, Beruka. Everything that has happened and is about to happen are all new to him...I always worry that he would have a hard time accepting it and still do. ” said Camilla as she turned to face Beruka.

Camilla stops and stares toward the mirror of her makeshift dresser.

“And I know I should be there to console him but I fear that I would just make his burdens heavier, I mean, after all, this started because of us... and yet he still chose Nohr.” 

Even Beruka could hear Camilla’s sorrow just from the strain in her voice. 

“Lady Camilla...” but Beruka didn’t know how to respond. She didn't know how to feel about it, here was Camilla opening up to her about her struggles and she couldn’t fully reciprocate enough sympathy or even show what little she had on her face.

Was she really that far gone? 

Why does it even bother her if that was the case?

“I do hope you continue to support Corrin, I’m really grateful that he has found a bit of solace.” Camilla sighs in relief.

Beruka could only respond with silence, she didn't help nor support Corrin but why is she being thanked and praised for doing something the opposite of what she really did?

“But my my, how much have you grown and changed, Beruka. I would never have guessed that out of anyone that you would be the one Corrin confided to. I should really reward you with more than just a pay raise.” said Camilla as she sits on a chair opposite Beruka.

“What do you say, dear? Is there anything in particular you want?” asked Camilla.

Beruka couldn’t take this anymore; she has changed? Far from it.

She didn’t even come close to supporting Corrin, in fact, it was her that vented out her own frustrations towards him.

“I didn’t do anything, milady." said Beruka, clenching her fists.

“Oh my! Don’t be modest no-” 

“I didn’t do any of that! I did nothing but push Lord Corrin away!, I didn’t listen to his problems nor comforted him. All I did was selfishly lash out my frustrations-” Beruka only now realized that she was already raising her voice at Camilla.

Camilla, shocked at the sudden outburst, was left speechless. Beruka’s voice may be a bit monotone but Camilla knew how she was when she was either angry or frustrated. Which was one of the few emotions Beruka could convey.

Beruka drops the sheath of her ax then immediately kneels, right foot on the ground, and bowed her head.

“Forgive me, milady. I didn’t mean to shout” said Beruka.

But before Camilla could respond she continued.

“and I’m sorry to disappoint you, milady but I haven't done anything remotely close that is worthy of any praise...” added Beruka.

Camilla only but sighed once more.

\---- Beruka and Camilla B Support Dialogue Start ----

“Beruka... do you recall the circumstances of our first meeting?” asked Camilla as she squats down in front of Beruka who was still kneeling and bowing her head.

“...Please don't remind me.” Beruka said under her breath.

Beruka’s past was full of nothing but tragedy, at least that's what people thought of those events. To Beruka, they were what was considered normal for her. What would be strange was something good happening. A life of constant struggle was normal for her, it didn’t matter if she deserved it or not. Since it was fate that condemned people, and fate didn’t discriminate.

“You kept repeating something, over and over..."I can't return until you're dead." You reminded me of a doll whose windup mechanism had broken.” said Camilla trying to catch Beruka’s eyes.

“My orders at the time were to kill you.” Beruka responded, sternly facing the ground.

“Oh, I remember full well. I warned you not to attempt it, but you were miles away, mentally.” said Camilla as she nudges Beruka to get her attention.

“For an assassin, the mission is everything. To abandon it is unthinkable.” Beruka looks up

“Yet you didn't kill me.” said Camilla reaching out her hand.

Camilla helps Beruka stand back up.

“No. But only because you hired me on the spot.” said Beruka still trying to avoid Camilla’s eyes, she looks downward.

“Becoming your new employer was the only way I could see to save you from yourself.” said Camilla, not letting go of Beruka’s hand.

“I wasn't saved. I only took a better offer.” said Beruka as her hands tensed.

“Is that still how you feel about me? I'm a generous paymaster and nothing more?” said Camilla

“It's hard to say. But our professional relationship is what keeps me at your side.” Beruka knew exactly why she couldn’t just accept being saved, it was her pride.

When everything has already been taken from you, you are left with nothing but pride, and that may be the only possession Beruka treasures; her pride as an assassin.

“In that case, if another patron were to offer you an even greater sum...would you accept a contract on me, if you were so ordered?” Camilla grabbed Beruka’s other hand and lifted them.

Beruka lifts her head to face Camilla.

“... I might.” Beruka’s pride couldn’t let her true feelings escape, she would never betray Camilla; for Camilla showed her nothing but kindness and made her feel human and not just a disposable doll.

“Oh dear.” Camilla was disappointed, but it wasn’t at Beruka’s answer but at how Beruka refuses to accept her emotions.

Camilla stared at Beruka who only stared back even after giving such an answer. Her face may show no emotion and her voice may show no pain but her eyes always betrayed her. 

Maybe this was what Corrin saw in her that led him to his solace.

But as much as Beruka treasures her pride, she treasured everything Camilla has given her and in turn Camilla herself.

“But I would need more than money from any new master. I would also have to trust her more than I trust you” added Beruka in a much quieter voice.

Camilla was surprised that Beruka added those words, if she were to look back, never in a million years would she have imagined that the cold Beruka would use the word “trust” in such a warm way.

“Ah! Well. That's something of a relief.” said Camilla, regaining her always playful smile.

“You really have changed Beruka,” Camilla whispered to herself.

Beruka turned away and grabbed the sheath of her ax that dropped onto the floor.

\---- Beruka and Camilla attained support level B. ----

A few hours passed and only 9 people came along to the astral plane; the usual visitors of the hot springs, Camilla and Elise, who also brought their retainers with them. The remaining were Corrin and Leo who brought Odin with him.

Beruka was forced to accompany Camilla since she did agree to come with. 

As soon as they were transported Beruka immediately dashed off to avoid Corrin. Using her skills as an assassin to vanish from sight.

The crowd that came wasn’t huge but it was enough to distract Corrin, especially with Elise there.

“Big Brother! Join us in the baths! You always say you will but you never do!” yelled Elise as she grabbed Corrin’s arm.

“Now now, Elise. Corrin has important matters to attend to” said Camilla.

Elise let’s go of Corrin’s arm and puffs her cheeks.

“Alright maybe next time, you promise okay?” said Elise

Corrin reluctantly nodded giving Elise a half-baked smile.

Elise and Selena walk down the platform but Camilla doesn't follow them just yet.

“Corrin, if you’re looking for Beruka she has her usual hiding spot. Behind the prison.” Camilla whispered to Corrin.

“Are you sure?” asked Corrin.

“Of course, she told me herself. That if I ever needed her I could find her there.” 

Camilla slowly walked down the platform to follow Elise and Selena but turned back to say one last thing to Corrin.

“Corrin, I hope you can give her the only thing I wasn’t able to.”

Corrin nodded and rushed off, it was better to follow her now than give her a chance to change locations.

\----

Beruka sighed as she sat down on the corner behind the large walls of the prison.

All she needed to do was avoid Corrin for a few hours and come out once everyone is ready to leave. She could hide in this spot for the meantime and eventually switch locations if she ever felt Corrin approaching.

All she needs to worry about now is how to pass the time

...she forgot to bring anything for that. She was so occupied in thinking of ways to avoid Corrin that she even forgot to bring her weapon, not that she needed them now but she would still never forget it.

Frustrated, Beruka signed once more. This was all Corrin’s fault if he wasn't adamant in trying to converse and befriend her. She wouldn’t have to go through all of this...especially with the emotions that she refuses to accept.

Moments of solitude always lead to self-reflection, and as much as Beruka wanted to avoid it; she had to face the inevitability of her true emotions.

As an assassin, emotions were nothing but a liability. They lead to sympathy which leads to reluctance; they are weaknesses and weaknesses could cost you your life.

This was Beruka’s whole life, a life of death, struggle, and battle. Ever since the first thrill of her first kill to where she was today. This was her fate, she stopped fighting fate a long time ago. 

If her fate was to be slain in battle tomorrow, she wouldn’t fight it. In fact, she would accept it, after all, she deserved it. She killed both the innocent and the guilty, and just like fate, she didn’t discriminate.

Camilla’s kindness was but a small respite in the reality she lived in and she was content with that. She knew not to take those moments for granted since fate was indeed a cruel mistress.

But Corrin was an unexpected variable, she was wary of his intentions at first but it turned out to be nothing but his own naivety, and yet even after witnessing the realities of the war, Corrin hadn’t changed his stance about her, he was still as adamant if not stronger.

Corrin’s kindness was indeed similar to Camilla’s but his felt warmer, it felt too pure. It was a dangerous feeling, a feeling that makes you let your guard down, a feeling that you will eventually take for granted.

Beruka looked up and rested her head on the wall, she closed her eyes. 

Feelings...emotions…

It all felt so new but at the same time nostalgic. Is this how normal people usually feel? How a normal girl would feel?

Was it even alright for her to feel this way? 

She knew she had to finally confront Corrin eventually and she had long decided to end his pursuits of friendship but her chest tightened whenever her mind drew visions of Corrin, it felt stronger if it was moments that directly involved her. 

It felt...pleasant.

She wanted to stay in this moment for a little while longer

“Lord Corrin...” she whispered to herself.

As soon as those words were uttered from her mouth, she snapped back to reality and blood came rushing into her cheeks, turning her cheeks red ever so slightly.

It really was dangerous.

Beruka stretched out her arms to compose herself and as she was stretching she heard leaves crackle.

Someone was near; was it Camilla? No, she would still be in the baths… could it be an invasion? She was unarmed, she had to join the others quickly.

As she turned the corner to take a peek she saw Corrin bent down, panting. Was he running all over the place looking for her? 

A sudden spark; there was that feeling again, her chest tightened once more.

She had to confront Corrin now.

Corrin looked up to see Beruka, she was indeed behind the prison. 

He stood up and gave one last huff and smiled at Beruka who was telling him to approach her.

He can finally confront Beruka now.

\---- A Support Dialogue Start ----

“What are you doing here?” asked Beruka as she sat down on the corner of the wall again.

“Just came by to chat.” said Corrin as he sat down beside her, still keeping a comfortable amount of distance to not spook her.

“Even after our last conversation? You are strange.” scoffed Beruka.

“Yep! That's me!” Corrin awkwardly chuckled as he turned towards Beruka who had her arms wrapped around her knees staring into the ground.

After a few seconds of silence, Beruka was the first to initiate the conversation. She had to derail for the meantime until she could think of the proper words to express her intentions.

“So? What is it this time?” 

Corrin was also doing the same thing, he felt it would be too direct to get to the point, _even for his taste_ , if he just went straight for it.

“Hm. Let's see…” Corrin didn’t think this far enough, and a sudden need for a conversation topic caught him off guard.

He grabbed the first thing that went through his mind; family, he had problems with his own but he thought a fresh perspective could do him some good. It was also a great idea to really get to know Beruka more.

“How about we talk about your family?” said Corrin

Beruka looked at Corrin, whose eyes were filled with naive curiosity. 

“My family? I don't remember them.” Beruka turns forward trying as hard to remember their faces but fails to even gain a glimpse of their silhouettes.

“Why not?” Corrin asked.

“I was abandoned before I was old enough to retain any memories. I don't even know who they were.” 

Corrin’s curiosity got the best of him again

“I'm sorry. It sounds like I hit on a sensitive subject," said Corrin slowly turning his gaze away from Beruka.

Beruka turned towards Corrin, his eyes filled with sympathy. She would hate that look on people’s faces but now when it came to Corrin. The feeling of hate or annoyance wasn’t present, it was strange.

“Don't worry about it. It is what it is.” said Beruka 

The idea of a family was an unfamiliar concept to her and the closest person she's ever had was Camilla herself.

“I cannot blame them. They were neither good nor bad. Few in the slums even believed in such concepts.”

“A man who was kind enough to give me bread was also a murderer.“

Beruka opened her right palm

“Was he "good"?”

And she opened her left

“ Was he "evil"?” 

She then closed them simultaneously 

“Neither.” 

“He fed me. He killed. That is all. In the same way, my parents left me. In the same way, I kill. That is all.” Beruka looked down and sighed as she wrapped her arms around her knees tighter.

Corrin was once again hit with the ugly truths of a much harsher reality. Corrin lived a sheltered life, it was usually lonely whenever his siblings weren’t around but it was nothing compared to what Beruka had lived through.

Beruka neither had shelter nor a family to ease her lonesome.

In fact, those were the least of her problems. Food for the next day? Where to sleep next? Would she even survive to see tomorrow? Those were the problems that probably occupied her every single day.

Corrin didn’t know how to respond. He knew words of sympathy would feel empty and words of optimistic encouragement were just as irresponsible.

“I see...” Corrin was frustrated at himself; for making her open up another piece of her tragic past and the inability to console her.

Their conversation was filled with cold silence, both refusing to say anything and had no way to break the tension.

Beruka again unconsciously opened up. Corrin’s presence always does this, she always lets her guard down whenever they’re engaged in some sort of conversation.

“May we be done now? This was pointless. Continuing it would only be more pointless.” 

Just as frustrated Beruka stands up hoping to leave before she finds herself opening more of her past and frustrations. She could end Corrin’s pursuits another day.

But as she was turning around to leave, Corrin instinctively grabbed her hand. 

They both felt each other’s warmth, even through their gloves. Time stood still in that single instance and in that split second a subtle fire had sparked inside the cold tundra of Beruka’s heart. She slowly looked back.

Corrin had also experienced that sudden spark but it wasn’t subtle nor small. He felt his heart skip a beat as soon as he realized the warmth of her hand. Still unsure of his true feelings it left him speechless, he slowly looked upwards.

The two meet each other’s eyes and they both recoil, blood rushes to their cheeks and they turn their gaze away from each other.

Corrin knew he had to say something, to break the tension and to keep Beruka from leaving.

“I disagree.” said Corrin who was still facing away from Beruka

He took a deep breath. 

“You're an important ally, and I am grateful I've gotten to learn more about you.” said Corrin as he slowly turned towards Beruka.

Beruka who was also still facing away from Corrin felt the fire in her heart grow ever so slowly.

This feeling was new, this feeling was overwhelming but in a comforting way. The fire’s warmth little by little melted the frozen walls of her sealed heart but this wasn’t normal, she has never experienced the feeling with anyone else. She was supposed to be unfeeling, she was supposed to be emotionless, she was supposed to be a monster who never knew the concept of fear but this feeling was nothing but strange, and it scared her.

Beruka grew wary of Corrin’s words. Was this a ploy to completely catch her off guard...That train of thought made Beruka upset herself but how else could she explain what was happening.

Then the word _“ally”_ echoed once more in her mind. 

Corrin saw her as an ally and the notion confused her.

“Ally, you think me an ally?” asked Beruka, turning towards Corrin

“Yes, Why wouldn’t I?” replied Corrin who was just as confused.

Beruka was just getting more and more baffled, these strange events kept popping up and it came with these strange feelings. First, it was with Camilla, she thought she could have kept her pride up but it felt wrong putting it before her. Now Corrin, his constant presence, his adamant pursuit of “getting to know her”. 

Don’t they realize how much blood she’s spilled?

Don’t they see the monster that she is?

Why are they like this? 

**_“I don’t need kindness, I don’t deserve such kindness”_** The phrase had replaced the word _“ally”_ which before bounced around her mind, it ultimately consumed it in its dark echoes.

“I told you I killed my mentor, correct? If given the order, I might kill you as quickly.” said Beruka, who was now unconsciously pushing him away again; her coping mechanism.

Beruka’s gaze dropped towards the floor. She looked towards her hands and she opened her palm.

Imaginary blood drips from it as her mind flashes back to her first kill. There she saw it behind the rush, behind the thrill, behind the adrenaline that pumped through her veins. There hid a small child, a young version of her who mirrored what she had done but as the real one showed no emotion this child cried and wailed; regret filled her.

Beruka locked that dangerous emotion away, forcing herself to forget its existence.

But as the walls of ice in her heart had melted, so too did the chains of what she once sealed.

There stood in a dark corner, a young version of her; starving, crying, and alone. 

The dark abyss of her locked past sent shivers down her spine, it’s overwhelming pressure paralyzed her. Now Beruka herself was in her own dark trance.

Corrin smiled at what Beruka had said, he had mistaken it for friendly banter. 

He had always known Beruka wasn’t good with conversations and he had assumed this was her trying to finally accept his reached out hand.

He sprung to his feet and taunted her.

“Ha. Bring it on! I’ll take you on with all I’ve got!” yelled Corrin.

The strange reply snapped Beruka back to reality. 

The reply in turn replaced everything in her mind, and of course, she took offense at the thought.

“You think you could defeat me?” said Beruka, giving Corrin her death glare.

“I don’t know." said Corrin as he turned around.

“But at the very least I’d make you work for it.” Corrin added turning slightly to give Beruka a taunting smirk. After his taunt, he turned around and chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Beruka let out a huge sigh of relief, Corrin’s presence was the reason that this was happening but it was also what pulled her out. 

“...Heh. You really are a strange one.”

She couldn’t wrap her head around Corrin’s motives but at least now she knew they weren’t bad. It was really, really, strange.

“But you’re alright” 

**_Strange but nice_ **

Beruka closed her eyes and gave Corrin a smile

\----A Support Dialogue End. ----

Corrin couldn’t help but stare at her. He felt the same spark that he felt just a while ago. He was starting to uncover what his heart had been telling him.

“Beruka, I know you will never do such a thing.” The words unconsciously poured out from his mouth. 

Surprised, Beruka’s smile slowly faded.

“Oh! By that I meant I know you would never try and kill me.” said Corrin 

“Not because you can’t! And Not because you won’t have a chance to!” Corrin immediately added awkwardly trying to convey what he meant

Corrin cleared his throat before continuing.

“It's just as I said… I trust you and you’re important to me” said Corrin.

Beruka only stared at him.

Realizing the words that came from him he once again immediately added.

“Important to me and this army! We wouldn't have gotten this far without your help and I’m really grate-.” Corrin cut himself off and sighed.

“I know I’m confusing you but the point is, I trust you completely, even with my life.”

Beruka was confused, she knew that she did nothing of note to achieve that, and yet why is Corrin telling her so. 

His motives weren’t to harm her or were anything bad...so why?

She looked towards Corrin.

“You’re so nice to me...why is that?” asked Beruka.

Corrin stared at Beruka, her eyes conveyed utter confusion. He had now realized that his actions were completely alien to her. In the world she lived in, he was probably the most dangerous...and so Corrin gave her a reason for his pursuit.

“Because we’re friends, Beruka. Or at least I’d love to be, the greatest allies, after all, are the friends you could trust,” said Corrin, reaching out his hand.

“This is what a friendship is? We’re...friends?” said Beruka.

Beruka’s chest tightened once again, this time though, with Corrin here. The abyss of her past stayed away for the meantime and she knew just like today she had to confront them eventually. 

But she allowed herself this momentary solace.

She reached out to Corrin’s hands.

And so Beruka added Corrin to the list of her respites. A friend...she hoped just like Camilla, that she would never take him for granted. 

\----Corrin and Beruka attained support level A.----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After more than a month I have finally completed Chapter 3 !
> 
> I apologize for the long update. I had to rework the first parts in order to be able to connect them into the timeline.
> 
> I also wanted to do a deep character analysis on Beruka and show it in the chapter.
> 
> This is ultimately my take on why Beruka acts the way she is. I didn’t want it to sound forced and also didn’t want to force it on the reader so I had to interpret it through symbolisms which I thought could somehow be better at convincing people why it progressed as it is.
> 
> I also introduced 2 other Character’s supports for Corrin’s and Beruka development. Not for just the sake of character development but it helps highlight their emotions and also give these supports with other characters another meaning.
> 
> I recommend rereading the past chapters since the chapter references those. I also did some editing in the past chapter to make new and old readers have a more comfortable time reading, (I didn’t add anything only fixed typos and fixed some choppy grammar.)


	4. S Support Prologue - A Cathartic Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Corrin's and Beruka's feelings towards each other grow. A confrontation of the self is inevitable; insecurities, frustration, and more importantly a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter compared to the previous one but ladled with heavy symbolism throughout the chapter.
> 
> The next chapter might come earlier since writing this chapter really inspired me to further create turmoil and conflict within Beruka. 
> 
> I don't want to make her suffer even further but it will all be worth it in the end, I promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short one and see you on the next.

Behind the prison, the two spent the rest of their short time in the Astral plane in comfortable silence, sometimes broken by a very short conversation, but ultimately it was spent silently enjoying each other’s company.

Beruka’s free time was always spent either idly waiting or preparing for the next battle. She felt indifferent to being idle, it was all she knew to do most of the time but today was different; she enjoyed it. Maybe it was because she had spent it with Corrin but doing nothing has never felt more comfortable with anyone else. She had enjoyed the moment a bit too much. Forgetting that she had other plans for the evening. Camilla was expecting her to join them in the baths after her “talk” with Corrin. Yet even after realizing it, she didn’t dare move away, in this small moment time stood still for her, and for as long as it allowed, she wanted it that way.

Corrin on the other hand spent the entire time working through his emotions, piecing together the notes that tugged against the strings of his heart. He stole glances at Beruka secretly hoping to catch her gaze, but the quiet assassin had her eyes shut most of the time. After making sure she wouldn’t open them, Corrin eventually just stared blatantly. Admiring the way her hair swayed with the gentle breeze, the way she would wrinkle her nose when a strand of her hair grazed against it, how her smooth skin shined as it reflected the moonlight of the astral moon, and how soft her lips looked… Corrin swore he had already experienced the same moment although this time he had all the time to admire the finer details, and without noticing, hours flew by just like that.

It all eventually came to an end when they heard distant shouts of their names.

“Corrin! Beruka! I know both of you are there, it’s time to go back!”

The redhead stopped just a few feet in front of the prison gates.

“Everyone is already on the platform! Lady Camilla and Lady Elise are waiting, you two better hurry it up it was already hard enough to pull Lord Leo and Odin from their research” yelled Selena.

Beruka turned to see Corrin already standing and as she looked upwards, Corrin smiled and held out his hand to her.

Beruka reached out stopping only inches away, looking towards his outstretched hand and back to him.

“Duty awaits,” said Corrin reassuring Beruka with a smile.

Beruka but only nodded and grabbed onto Corrin for support.

As Corrin pulled her up, he had overcompensated her weight forgetting Beruka did not wear her usual plated armor. He pulled her up with a bit more force than needed; not enough to hurt her but enough to make her lose her balance.

Which it did, Beruka stumbled forward. It all happened too fast and given their recent atmosphere. She wasn’t prepared to react fast enough to cushion her fall with her arms. All she could do in response was close her eyes, turn as much as possible, and watch herself fall onto the ground.

But as she was expecting the cold hard ground and sharp pain on her shoulder it was met with warmth on her back and a hand to her side. Startled, her eyes flew open to see crimson ones staring right at her.

“Beruka, are you alright?” said Corrin as he kept his arm steady and hand firm.

A flurry of indescribable emotions coursed through her, turning her cheeks a light shade of red. Overwhelmed, she tried to regain her balance herself but fails as she was at an angle where Corrin either had to drop her onto the ground or pull her up to her feet much like two dancers at the end of their piece. 

“Ah! My apologies, let me help you up”

Corrin grabbed her hand with his free one and pulled her closer, Beruka had grabbed onto his shoulder for further support.

As Beruka finally regained her balance she instinctively looked towards Corrin.

The two met each other’s eyes once more and, yet again, time stood still. Hands still on one another, they lost themselves in each other’s eyes.

Corrin couldn’t help but stare…earlier it was with her smile and now it was at her eyes. He could not help but wonder why they seemed to glow; maybe it was the Astral Moon that gave a mesmerizing shine to the iris purple sea or maybe they were always like that he just didn’t notice it before given that he always gave Beruka her space, either way, they looked beautiful.

Beruka was guilty of doing the same, though she couldn’t describe what she was feeling, she was still all too enamored in exploring the crimson sky that gazed above her. She would often stare people dead in the eyes, and Corrin was no exception. His eyes usually contained a subtle hint of the struggle he was going through which he often tried to hide but tonight it seemed that the clouds that covered them had vanished, leaving Beruka to see just what those crimson skies contain. She never knew when she had started noticing those small things about Corrin but it felt right knowing she could.

Their motionless waltz finally came to an end when another shout echoed through the air.

“HELLO!? Are you two asleep or something?” yelled Selena.

“Ah! Yes! We’ll be right there! You go on ahead we’ll follow shortly!” Corrin immediately responded.

The two simultaneously let each other go, both turning their faces onto nowhere, cheeks flushing at the unexpected turn of events.

“Finally! Hurry it up! By the First Dragons we can’t wait forever!” shouted Selena before storming off.

“Shall we?” asked Corrin smiling wryly, looking back to Beruka.

Beruka only nodded and smirked ever so slightly in return.

The rest of the evening went by normally, with everyone going into their respective tents to settle in for the night, apart from one soul, Beruka.

She stayed just behind Camilla’s tent dragging a wooden bench that someone left lying around.

She sighed deeply as she took a seat, closing her eyes and taking in the ambiance of the night.

She felt mentally exhausted, but could anyone blame her? After experiencing more emotion in a single evening compared to the past few years combined, almost anyone would be.

The exhaustion could put her to sleep in an instant, but it also made her restless.

How does one even begin to make sense of everything…when you’ve lived in the same routine for all your life; you either do something about it or just get used to everything and as for Beruka, it was the latter.

Was it even acceptable that the war and the current invasion of Hoshido were the least of her problems?

She was confident in being able to perform in battle, support those who needed it and protect Camilla at all costs but even so, it still didn’t sit right with her.

“Nothing but a nuisance…” whispered Beruka as she placed her hand above her chest, unconsciously trying to contain her smile.

Fresh memories of the evening replayed over and over.

Whenever it turned into the dark snippets of her past, she would suddenly remember Corrin’s nonchalant reaction. Whenever her mind became wary of Corrin’s motives once more, visions of his warm smile take over and whenever she would feel how fragile she really was, it was drowned out by his firm yet gentle grip as he stared into her.

Those crimson eyes that saw behind the emotionless façade, behind the locked door…staring directly as if he could see the truth that she constantly denies.

Yet even though she felt weak at that moment, and that she had shown a small glimpse of vulnerability. There was no sense of danger, no instinctual reactions to threats…she felt…safe.

It made her heart skip a beat at the thought…feeling complete safety in the company of another.

As Beruka finally catches herself smiling she immediately took her hand off her chest, turning it into a fist, and slams it onto the wooden bench.

“I don’t understand…” she whispered to herself once more.

Before she could even compose herself and breathe through the storm of her emotions, she hears steps approach from behind her.

“Hello, Beruka,” said Selena.

\---- Beruka and Selena C Support Dialogue Starts----

“Selena? What do you need?” replied Beruka, looking away, hoping she didn’t see or hear her outrage.

Selena continued to walk reaching a few feet in front of Beruka.

“I don't need anything, Beruka, but...” said Selena, as she pulls out a knife with a sheathe still attached.

“We are both retainers to Lady Camilla. I want to know which of us is stronger. We should duel sometime to find out.” She continued clearly pointing the said knife directly at the master assassin.

“I do not especially want to fight for no reason. If Lady Camilla commanded it...” she hesitates for a second, thinking that it might have given Selena an idea.

“But no, I do not want to fight just to satisfy your curiosity.” Beruka wasn’t in the mood to humor her, she was already dealing with her own problems, but she still tries to politely turn her down by deflecting.

But Selena wasn’t ready to back down just yet, instead, she tries a shady tactic into getting Beruka to give in.

“Ooooor... could it be that you're afraid of losing to me? Hmmmm?” mocked Selena, poking at Beruka’s pride.

And that single line was enough to snap what little patience Beruka had at that moment.

“There is no need to put up a false front of confidence.” said Beruka, now staring at Selena with her all too famous glare.

“Wh-what? What do you mean by that?” Selena, surprised, couldn’t think of a proper comeback and even worse the knife that she directed at Beruka was already drooping. Beruka’s words clearly hit too close to home.

“I know that you are a skilled fighter... “ Beruka responded.

“But I believe that you are —emotionally— quite fragile. You're too concerned with how you rate compared to others. You're constantly trying to prove you're the best.” she continued, keeping her glare at Selena.

Beruka wasn’t that emotionally disconnected from everything, given enough time and her willingness to pay attention she could figure out certain aspects of someone’s character just like any other person. Although it proved to be rather difficult and near impossible when it came to herself.

“Th-that's not true.” Selena responded softly, Beruka’s words pierced right through.

Unrelenting Beruka continued unmasking Selena’s character, taking out her own frustrations on Camilla’s other retainer.

“If you were suddenly proven wrong, I don't think you could handle the disappointment.”

She stands up from the bench and turns her back to Selena. She tries to walk away from the heated conversation.

“Hrm.” Selena slapped with reality, couldn’t respond to Beruka’s painful yet accurate remarks of her.

As her own frustrations build-up, her own pride wouldn’t let Beruka get away.

“As long as we're being analyzing, how about you?” said Selena, in a slightly loud voice, trying to catch Beruka’s attention.

Beruka stops in her tracks but not turning back to face Selena.

“Aren't you just like me?” said Selena, now in a normal tone.

“We aren't alike at all.” Beruka immediately responded, still refusing to look back.

“I've never sought out the approval of my peers the way you do.” As she took another step, Selena immediately quipped back.

“I meant that you appear strong but are actually quite fragile.”

Beruka again stopped her movements, though this time, Selena’s comment was enough to bring her death glare back at her.

Selena has gained Beruka’s undivided attention and even though a threatening aura began to radiate off her, she continues, nonetheless.

“You won't ever do something unless there's some outside motivation, right?” Selena tucked back the sheathed knife back into her belt.

At this point, Selena’s welled up frustrations took out the small filter she had, speaking her mind without thinking of the other’s wellbeing.

“Either there's enough money, or duty required that you act.”

Beruka was already numb to any insult or slander thrown at her, too much so, that she would believe those insults. Years of being called this and being feared as that, her image of herself eventually had finally morphed into the monster everyone wanted.

But this was the opposite of what she was usually called, fragile and weak, the words broke her. She couldn’t respond to Selena’s retaliation. Selena’s frustrations turned into pity for her comrade, not realizing that this was the worst thing she could give the prideful assassin.

Selena approached Beruka, placing a hand on her shoulder. It made Beruka’s gaze drop towards the ground.

“If you never do anything for yourself, what is it that makes you... you?” She looked at her with the eyes Beruka despised the most, sympathetic ones.

Beruka didn’t respond to Selena’s final question, not because of spite or anger. It was because she couldn’t… she didn’t know how. The whole conversation only fueled the storm that raged inside Beruka, everything around her seemed to fall apart but she could only stand there, in the eye of the storm. Unable to say nor do anything…powerless to save even herself.

Selena lifted her hand from Beruka’s shoulder, acknowledging the answer of silence from her ally.

She walks past Beruka but as she gets behind the assassin she hears a faint response.

“You may be correct.”

Selena turned back to see Beruka still in the same position, back turned towards her.

“Maybe I am a fragile person, as well...” said Beruka, in a breaking voice.

Selena tries to approach her again but sees Beruka’s fists clench with enough force to break the hilts of swords.

She takes the message that they both need to cool off from the situation, she turns back to her original route.

She leaves the fragile assassin, without saying another word.

\---- Beruka and Selena attained support level C. ----

Beruka stood under the rays of the real moon. Oh, how she longed for the Astral one. She longs for his calming company.

But before she could continue the thought Beruka remembers the familiar incident, the current circumstance she was in…she had done the same to Corrin. She tightens her first with even more force.

Was this fate punishing her?

For doubting Corrin? For enjoying his company?

Was her fate really to suffer endlessly?

And as she was about to scream out of sheer frustration, she feels a sharp pain in both of her palms.

She lifts her hands, turning them towards her…She had pierced her palm with her fingernails. Droplets of water fall to the wound; she traces the source with her fingertips.

Did it come from her eyes?

The amount that fell was steadily increasing, her vision beginning to look rather blurred.

She began to retrace them from the bottom, it was definite.

**_She was crying_ **

She backed down onto the bench, taking off her gloves…she was indeed bleeding. Just so slightly as the wound wasn’t too deep.

She saw a few callouses here and there, gained from their recent battles and expeditions. She was used to getting them, treating them, and the little pain they caused mattered not to her but the wounds on her palms stung.

As if the wound was linked to her heart and mind, the tears continued their uninterrupted stream down her cheeks.

Beruka let it all come out…the tears, the pain, and the memories.

From the small ounce of regret that was left, her silent protests to the unjust treatment of fate, and her resentment towards the monster that was always inside the mirror. 

She laid down on the bench, it was enough to support her entire body, given her small stature.

She faced the night sky, clouds illuminated by the moon that hid behind it. She drew back to the events of the evening.

It was the unmoving dance with Corrin that initially came into mind but still denying her own feelings she brushed the thought off.

She remembers the short episode back at Camilla’s tent. Where she had raised her voice at Camilla for no valid reason. She let the whole incident replay in her mind…remembering how she answered Camilla, how she denied and refused to express her gratitude towards her.

She sighed, she was disappointed with herself, disappointed at how weak she really was.

“I need to apologize…” she whispered into the night.

Bringing her left forearm to cover her eyes and her right on her chest. She had survived the hurricane that swept that evening. Exhausted and wounded both literally and figuratively, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some more grammar checks on the previous chapters.
> 
> If you have questions about the story or in general feel free to ask
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to rework/rewrite the whole storyline of Birthright, Conquest and Revelation making it Canon Friendly and Canon Related as much as possible.  
> The things I plan to rework/rewrite are firstly the Support Dialogues, I would like to incorporate them into the story line as much as possible. This means I have to choose a point in the chapters where the support dialogue takes place.
> 
> I do plan to rewrite the main story line but I need to re-play Birthright for the third time since immerse myself into Corrin's choices in the story  
> I am currently playing Conquest right now and am planning to continue to Revelation.
> 
> Yes, I ship Beruka to be Corrin's romantic support in Conquest and Revelation. So if I ever decide to rewrite/rework the stories, Beruka will be Corrin's Wife. I'm sorry to all the other pairings but this ship just hits different.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and if you have critique be it good or bad feel free to comment. Not only will it improve the following chapters but also future works. Thank you for reading!


End file.
